


Day One: Haru's Birthday

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 day kissing challenge, Lap Dances, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rin gives a lap dance, Rinharurin - Freeform, Sexy Dancing, because as we all know he's an awesome dancer, drink kisses, due to drinking, harurin - Freeform, it's only kissing really, otpprompts, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt taken from otpprompts on tumblr.<br/>Haru and company go out drinking on his birthday. Chaos follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Haru's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all this crack...  
> Originally Posted on my tumblr: nowaki-star.tumblr.com

"I don't want to do this." Haru frowned.  
"It's sort of fitting though." Makoto argued. "Besides, it's our last year together. We should make the most of it."  
"Besides you only turn 18 once!" Nagisa agreed, giving him a wink.  
"You're not old enough to drink yet." Rei reminded him. "Neither of us are."  
"Rei-Chan looks older! They won't even ask you for an ID!" Nagisa told him. "As for me? I'll be fine."  
"None of us will be drinking." Makoto told him, putting on his best mother-hen face.  
"What's the point in alcohol?" Haru complained. "It rejects the water."  
"Eh? It's not completely hydrophobic!" Rei said, adjusting his glasses. "One side is actually-"  
"I think," Makoto interrupted, "that he means it dehydrates."  
Nagisa burst out laughing, one hand going to his gut as he doubled over. "Haru? Dehydrated? That could never happen!"  
Rei opened his mouth to argue but Haru had a look in his eye that said he was considering it, seeing as his bond with water too strong to be effected by alcohol. Who knew? Maybe Nagisa was on to something.  
"I don't want to be the only one."  
"You won't be!" Makoto assured him quickly. "Rin turned 18 a few months ago."  
"Rin-san is coming?" Rei asked, eyes widening a bit.  
"Yeah, he also wants to celebrate Haru's birthday."  
And so it was decided. Haru would be spending his birthday getting drunk in Tokyo with his ex-rival while his three closest friends tagged along.

Haru did not have the head for alcohol. That much was certain by the time they hit the third bar, a club named after Roses. Nagisa, true to his word before, had no problems getting into these places. He simply smiled and flashed one of his sister's IDs. He didn't even dress differently than he normally would have yet no one batted an eye lash.  
He also wasn't new to alcohol, which didn't really surprise Haru. Rei had one shot in the second bar, finally buckling to the blond's pressure. He had been quiet ever since.  
The club wasn't quiet, but it wasn't loud either. The women who worked there were dancing with guests or spending time with them. A beautiful creature that went by the nickname 'Mama' was watching over them until the "new girl" finished dressing.  
"You're all so young looking!" She had gasped. "I can't believe they let you in!"  
Rin had ditched them almost immediately when one of the larger women had challenged him to an arm wrestling match. He seemed to be having fun, even if it was only the other ladies that were cheering him on.  
"You better look after your friend." Someya-'Mama' said, giving Haru an easy smile. "They'll eat him up if you look away for even a minute!"  
"Eat him up?" Nagisa asked.  
"He's a good looking man, and those arms! He's just their type." She giggled, "I bet if our cook saw him, he too would fall in love!"  
"But not you?" Makoto asked.  
"Alas, my heart belongs to another." She sighed.  
"Someya-Mama!" A deep voice called, "that man is here to see you again!"  
"Speak of the devil."  
"He brought flowers again."  
"Well he can wait until Kiss-Chan finishes!" She laughed, looking around suddenly. "What is taking that silly child?"  
"Sorry Mama!" A pink haired teen was suddenly bowing before her. "I needed help with the lace."  
"It's fine, dear." She replied, a benevolent goddess, towering above them all when she stood. "However, I mustn't keep my admire waiting long. If he stands out there too long, he'll scare away customers."  
"Yes, Mama!" The girl straightened up only to bow before her guests. "I'm very sorry to keep you waiting! My name is Kiss-Chan and I'm honored to be me-"  
Kisumi stopped the minute they locked eyes.  
"H-Haru?" The softness was gone from Kisumi's voice.  
"Kisumi!"  
"Makoto?"  
"Kisu-Chan, why are you dressed that way?" Nagisa asked.  
"I, ah, well, I work here. With the other girls. I'm going to university here so I figured I should start looking for a job in the city."  
"But Kiss-Chan, does this mean you've really been a girl this whole time?"  
"Nagisa!" Rei objected, finally speaking up.  
"Ah, it's fine. But, um, aren't you guys a little young to be in here?"  
"It's Haru's birthday." Makoto explained. "Rin came too."  
"Rin?" Kisumi turned scarlet. "Rin is here?"  
"Yeah, looks like he's on his way over." Haru commented. Kisumi turned tail and ran.  
"That wasn't very nice!" Makoto chided him as their group made for the door, Rin right behind them.  
Haru only looked at him, conveying silently what he couldn't put words to.  
"Those girls were fun!" Rin was loudly telling Rei. "You should have come over! They would have loved your chest!" He laughed. "They gave me so many drinks!"  
"Straight ahead is another club!" Nagisa said, cheerfully running ahead of them.  
They let him lead the way into the next club, a noisy place that charged entirely too much for all the headaches it was sure to cause.  
It had a completely different atmosphere than the previous place. Where Someya's club had been dark and mysterious, this one was bright, and the caged dancers left nothing to the imagine. Haru hated it the moment he stepped inside.  
Makoto seemed to understand when they sat down, away from the dance floor. Nagisa disappeared with Rei hot on his trail. Rin came back with drinks for the three of them.  
"Oh, I'm not-"  
"Just drink it." Rin told him, "I didn't get anything too strong for you lightweights."  
"You've only been eighteen for-" he paused, a confused look on his face.  
"A few months." Makoto supplied.  
"Yeah. You're not that much better."  
"I've gone to boarding school for the past six years." Rin explained, "I know how to handle my booze."  
Haru remained silent but drank what he was given. A few minutes passed them by, one of the men from a nearby table paid a dancer to give his buddy 'a close up.'  
Makoto softly cleared his throat. "Didn't know it was this kind of club."  
"She moves like the water." Haru said, his voice a whisper.  
"It's just a stomach roll. Even I can do that." Rin almost sounded jealous, but Haru wasn't listening. The girl was climbing onto the stranger's lap, shimmying hips making him think of rain drops.  
"Haru? You okay?" Makoto asked. "Do you need more water?"  
Haru gulped, "I want that kind of water."  
Rin laughed as he got up from the table, chugging down the rest of his drink. He didn't say anything as he made his way to the bathrooms on the other side of the club, but it didn't matter. Haru was back to watching the dancer, her body moving like a wave. Could Rin really move like that?  
Haru stared at his drink for awhile after it was over. They'd given her more money before she returned to her spot on the platform.  
"Haru!" Nagisa cheered, reappearing from the crowd.  
"We have a surprise for you." Rei said, an evil grin spreading over his face.  
"A surprise?" Makoto said, looking more worried than usual.  
"Rin-Rin told us you wanted a lap dance, so..."  
A cold finger traced it's way around his neck and shoulder.  
Haru's throat went dry.  
"Surprise!" Nagisa giggled.  
Tan legs and a firm butt made its way into his line of sight, moving not to the beat of the loud club music but to a rhythm all their own.  
Then they turned around and Haru felt his gut clench as he realized the dancer they'd pulled for him was a man. It had been one thing to marvel the beauty of a woman dancing but this was completely new territory. This was a siren calling to him from beneath the waves.  
The strong torso rolled itself, ending in a thrust. This was not the graceful display he'd witnessed before, it was entirely sensual despite the movements being almost identical. Nothing had really changed.  
A leg came up to rest on Haru's shoulder and that's when he knew that in fact everything had changed.  
His friends were cheering, he could hear them but he couldn't quite make out what was being said. A voice in his ear asked if he could touch but Haru had already melted into a puddle. He nodded his head quickly and took a deep breath as the dancer climbed onto his lap and placed Haru's hands on his hips.  
He closed his eyes and felt the rolling tides come and go, his sanity had long ago been washed out to sea. He reopened them only when he felt the hand on his cheek. Red eyes met blue and before he knew it, Rin was kissing him. He tasted like too much sake smelled like cigarettes from spending the night in bar after another, but there was a hint of chorine on his tongue and in his hair. It was prefect and horrible and confusing all at the same time but Haru wasn't about to back down from anything that involved Rin.  
When they finally pulled apart, their friends were all smiles.  
"It's about time." Rei commented casually.  
"About time to be going home, yes." Makoto replied, looking at his watch. "We don't want to miss the last train!"  
"Do we have too?" Nagisa whined. "I want a drunk kiss too!"  
"Do it at the station then." Rei said, pulling him to his feet.  
"Ah, hey Haru?" Rin asked, helping him up. "That was okay right?"  
He gave him a look which Rin luckily translated.  
"You'll remember?"  
He shrugged.  
"Nagisa took pictures." Rei said, ratting the boy out.  
"Rei-Chan!" He complained.  
"You'll get your kiss, calm down."

The ride back was much quieter than most of the rides they'd shared together. Rei and Nagisa got off first, holding hands for "safety" reasons.  
Makoto paused at his house, a question on the top of his tongue.  
"I'm crashing on the spare futon at Haru's." Rin told him. "The run back home isn't long but I don't really feel like it right now."  
"You won't feel like it in the morning."  
"Maybe." He said, shrugging. "At least I won't be the only one with a hangover."

The next morning wasn't as rough as Rin expected it to be. Haru was cooking when he woke up.  
"My head hurts."  
"Of course it does." Rin smirked, leaning his hip against the counter.  
"Last night wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."  
He felt like that was he most words he'd heard Haru speak at once.  
"Your dancing," he started and then stopped, turned to meet his eyes. Rin wasn't sure when it happened, when he started understanding exactly what Haru wanted without a single word. And yet he understood.  
"I wouldn't have considered it if I hadn't been drinking."  
Haru's gaze fell.  
"But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it sober."  
It took a moment for the realization to sink in but when it did, Haru's eyes sparkled as Rin closed the distance between them.  
The kiss was shorter than last nights, sweeter even with the gross taste of toothpaste in their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write more dancer fics about Free, if only so that I can use "mayas" in one of them... But alas, these boys don't know belly dance moves, so they wouldn't know that that move name translates to Water.


End file.
